Let Me Love You
by Ichigo-oneechan
Summary: Kinda song fic. Kisshu loves Ichigo. Advised by friends Kisshu decides to confess his feelings.
1. Default Chapter

**Dis: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Westlife – Never Knew I Was Losing You.**

**A/N: OOC if you can find any.**

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter 1**

**Kisshu's memories**

_I'm feeling so alone now tonight  
Even though you're here by my side_

Kisshu was standing on top of the roof.

"The Blue Knight… What actually is he?" he said loudly. Then he remembered Ichigo.

**Flashback**

"If only you didn't exist… If only! I'll never forgive you!" Kisshu attacked Blue Knight, but Blue Knight hit him and he fell on the ground.

"It looks like Kisshu got beaten." Lettuce said. But Kisshu wasn't that kind of fool. He was strong. He opened his eyes and said:

"Not yet… I'm not defeated yet." He got up and again attacked Blue Knight. "DIE, Blue Knight!" but when he was about to blast Blue Knight, Ichigo saved him.

"Please don't…Don't kill the most important person to me." Ichigo said with tears in her eyes.

"Ichigo. Are you crying?" Kisshu said standing up.

_Is there something on your mind  
From the world you'd left behind_

_I feel as if the loved shared before  
Doesn't wanna be here no more  
And if there's something on your mind_

_There's never been a better time_

_To tell me_

"Kisshu, I won't come…" She wiped her tears. Kisshu couldn't believe it. He lost his all hope as she finished her sentence:

"I can't go with you." Kisshu's swords dropped down on the ground and he found himself saying:

"Alright, Ichigo… Then I'll go alone." he couldn't believe he said that _"No! What am I saying! I will take Ichigo with me…" _but his body was not responding. "I guess I went round and round and got nowhere…" A single tear found its way down his cheek. "Well then… I guess it's goodbye..." He said and disappeared.

**End Flashback**

_Do you love me  
Still wanting me  
Like I need you, oh _

There came a crossing on the road  
If only there were signs to show me  
Which direction I should go  
I live my life with no regrets  
It hasn't caught up on me yet  
But I never knew I was losing you

"I guess I went round and round and got nowhere…" he repeated the words almost audible and smiled a sad smile. "I never knew Ichigo loved someone… Someone like him… Someone like that mere human Aoyama… She loves him… why? ... Why everyone in this world is stealing everything from me… I… I just want to be with the person I love. Just the two of us… But no…" Kisshu disappeared.

"Where could he be?" Pai said a bit worried.

"Oh, he's probably somewhere all alone and like always, thinking about that human." Taruto said sitting on a branch. He didn't worry though, because he always knew, that Kisshu is not that stupid, how everyone thinks he is. He knew that sooner or later he'll be back.

"Kisshu!" Pai shouted as a shadow appeared.

"Yo, Kisshu. Where have you been so long? Pai was sick worried." Taruto asked as he jumped from the branch.

"It doesn't matter. I want to rest, so don't bother me." Kisshu's voice was depressed. Pai understood that when he heard his first words.

Kisshu went into the house and then to his room.

"Something happened to Kisshu." Pai said.

"That's because of that human girl." Taruto said nodding. "Kisshu must forget her. It doesn't do anything good to him." Pai nodded in agreement.

**NEXT DAY **

"Kisshu, where are you going?" Taruto asked. "Don't tell me you're…" Taruto couldn't finish his sentence as Kisshu said:

"I want to be alone for a while." And he disappeared.

"Again?" Taruto thought.

_I wonder as you walk through the door  
Are you gonna hurt me some more  
Never took you for the kind  
Who would play up on my mind_

Kisshu, again, was sitting on the top of the roof.

"Those foolish humans build up this city and polluted the Earth. How many thousands of years have our people been dreaming… about this place? They sent us here with the hope of salvation. I've been doing my best not to let them down. And yet… Yet… Nothing goes right. My plan should have been perfect. Why did it turn out like this?"

_Tell me what are you looking for  
I can't play your games anymore  
And when there's something on my mind  
I will always find the time  
To tell you _

I still love you  
Still wanting you  
How I need you, oh

He remembered when he first met Ichigo. Their first kiss.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu said and suddenly Pai and Taruto appeared. "Pai! Taruto! What are you doing here?" Kisshu asked.

"Forget her. It will be better to all of us. She depresses you and we worry about you." Pai said.

"I… I can't forget her… I love her." Kisshu said and lowered his head down.

"Then confess your feelings to her." Taruto said. Kisshu looked at him and then to Pie. Then he lowered his head down again.

"She'll probably run away from me, or just shout at me or… just hit me. She won't even listen to me." Kisshu said and a tear ran down his face.

"Kisshu, try to say her that you love her. If she doesn't love you, you'll have to forget her." Pai said. Kisshu shook his head.

"She hates me."

"How do you know that?" Taruto asked.

"She loves another. She loves Aoyama."

"And who is he?" Taruto asked.

"The Blue Knight. Now you understand?" Pai explained.

"Yeah. I do…" Taruto said and all the three were quiet for some time.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Kisshu said standing up. "I'll tell her!"

**A/N: What will happen next? Will he really confess his feelings? And what Ichigo has to say? XD See you soon!**


	2. We meet again

**Dis: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't upload it for a long time…

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter 2**

**I want to be with you**

Yes… Ichigo, once again, was thinking about Aoyama. Tomorrow they will go on a date, again. She loved him so much and she knew (well thought) he loved her too.

"Ah! I wish we were older! We could get married. But I'm only 13 now…" Ichigo thought and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

"Mom, dad, I'm going!" Ichigo shouted and opened the door.

"Wait!" Ichigo's father shouted. "Just where do you think you are going, young lady?"

"On a date with Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said and closed the door behind her. Since her father was right behind her the door hit him as Ichigo closed it.

"Ahhh!" She heard.

"Sorry dad!" Ichigo shouted and ran away.

"Why Ichigo is so mean to me?" Mr. Momomya said rubbing his nose.

"Oh common dear, don't be overprotective. She is a young woman. Let her love." Mrs. Momomya smiled.

"Somehow I don't trust _that_ Aoyama." Mrs. Momomya just smiled.

Ichigo ran through the street where she first met Kisshu. She did not want to be late, like she always was. She remembered the last time Kisshu wanted to take her with him.

"I guess he really loved me… On the other hand, he could just toy with me as he did it when we first met… I will never forget that day… Eh?" Suddenly she realized that once again she was thinking about Kisshu. "Wha-what's happening to me! Once again I'm thinking about that bastard!" Angry with herself Ichigo ran to the place she had to meet Aoyama. He was there already.

"Ah, konichiwa, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo smiled.

"Konichiwa, Momomya-san." Aoyama greeted her. "So… where would you like to go?"

"Just for a walk… maybe later to a park or somewhere else…" Ichigo couldn't look at Aoyama, because if she did, her ears and tail could appear again.

"Ok then, let's go." Aoyama said and took Ichigo's hand.

Again they walked through the street where Ichigo first met Kisshu.

"Um… why do we have to go through this street?" Ichigo asked.

"Is something wrong with this street?"

"No, no, nothing, just… ah… never mind…" Ichigo looked at the closed church. _"Kisshu…"_ she thought, then sighed. _"I wonder if I'll see you again…"_

"Momomya-san?" Aoyama asked looking a bit worried.

"Eh? Yes, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo smiled sheepish smile.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Aoyama asked.

"Sorry!" She apologized quickly. "I… I was just thinking about… one person… my friend…" Ichigo didn't want to say, she was thinking about Kisshu, because she thought Aoyama could get mad at her.

"You're the same Ichigo I know." Both smiled. "Would you like to go to the park?" Aoyama repeated.

"Ok!" Ichigo smiled trying to hide her thoughts about Kisshu.

As they were going to the park something unexpected happened… to Ichigo.

"Hey, Aoyama-kun, maybe let's go to…"

"AOYAMA-KUN!" someone ran and hugged Aoyama and they both kissed. Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes. It was…

"Ichigo, this is my girlfriend Mint."

"Oh, hi, Ichigo. Don't you think you have to be in Cafe mew mew?"

"M-M-Minto…san? H-how could you!" she shouted and ran away.

"Hey, Ichigo, wait! I can explain everything!" Aoyama vainly tried to stop her.

However, Ichigo did not listen to him. _"I-I always thought that he loved me… always thought he loved ONLY me… why… why?" _suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, it's my foul…t… Kisshu!" she saw Kisshu standing right in front of her.

"Ichigo? Why are you crying?" Kisshu asked worried.

"I… I…" Ichigo hugged Kisshu and started to cry.

"I-Ichigo?" Kisshu looked surprised at a sobbing girl in his arms.

"The one… I love… betrayed me…" Ichigo chocked out the words.

"Ichigo…" Was everything Kisshu could say. He tightly hugged red-haired girl and let her cry.

Kisshu didn't know why, but he felt warmth inside him. After all this time, after all failures – he had her. She was even leaning against him. She was crying. Kisshu hated Aoyama, but at the same time, he was grateful. Now Ichigo belonged to him, though she was just crying. Maybe after some time she will fell in love with another human… '_NO_' Kisshu thought to himself. '_No one will have her, only me!_'

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a soft whisper.

"I want to…" Ichigo was quiet for a second "…take me with you! I want to go with you…together… to your world… Just the two of us! A world with nobody else, and without fighting." Ichigo sobbed. These words took Kisshu aback. He remembered the time he said it, but then he was rejected and gave up on her. Now it was different, now she really wanted to go away, or was she just heart broken to go anywhere with anyone.

Kisshu looked down to see Ichigo was waiting for his replay.

"Ok, Ichigo, but first I want you to know something." Ichigo's face fell.

'_He doesn't love me anymore.'_ She thought. _'Why should he? I rejected him so many times. I bet he hates me.'_

"Yes?" Ichigo said almost audible. Kisshu's eyes softened. He took a deep breath.

"Ichigo I… **I love you!**" Kisshu said and hoped she'd understood. "I know, maybe you do not love me now, but maybe in time you will learn how to love me too." Kisshu finished his words not so sure.

Ichigo was standing there just looking at him. Did he just say what she thought he said? So it was true! Ichigo's face lit up. She smiled the brightest smile ever. Kisshu didn't know what to do. He just looked at her.

"I love you too Kisshu!" She smiled. "I know you don't believe me, but every time I was with Aoyama-kun I felt bad. And each time I was lonely and sad I was always thinking of you. I didn't know why, but since Valentine's Day I started to miss you…" Then she blushed and looked down. Kisshu wanted to say something, but stopped him. "Each time Akasaka-san told us that aliens showed up, I was hoping to see you. I thought you hated me for rejecting you… So… I thought… I would be happy even if I just see you… But you never came… Till that…" Ichigo was cut off as she felt warm lips on her own.

Kisshu was listening to Ichigo and soon his doubts faded away. He understood she loved him as much as he loved her. Hearing her tone becoming sad Kisshu leaned down and caught her lips into a longing, passionate kiss.

At first Ichigo was surprised, but then she returned his kisses. Her arms found its way up Kisshu's neck.

Suddenly Kisshu broke the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked disappointed. Kisshu smirked.

"No, nothing. Just…"

"Just?" Ichigo asked wanting to know everything and right this second.

"Just that you are so beautiful." Kisshu stroke her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kisshu." Ichigo said looking into his golden eyes.

"Let's go." Ichigo nodded. Kisshu wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed once more. As their kiss became more passionate, they both disappeared – into the world of their own. A world with nobody else.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Ok, sorry it's short! I hope you liked it! Let me now what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
